An assembly group of a vehicle seat comprises a tube element having a tube section extending along a longitudinal direction and a bead section formed on the tube element and radially protruding with respect to the tube section. An attachment part is connected in a torsionally locked manner to the tube element and comprises a planar section and a first opening formed in the planar section. The tube element, when it is connected to the attachment part, extends through the first opening such that tube element with the bead section abuts the planar section of the attachment part.
A tube element of this kind may for example constitute a transverse tube of a vehicle seat extending in between frame parts of a seat part of the vehicle seat. The tube element may for example be mounted in a rotatable manner on the frame parts such that it can be rotated with respect to the frame parts. The attachment part in this case may for example be a link of a height adjustment mechanism of the vehicle seat, the link being connected pivotably to for example a guide rail such that, by pivoting the link, the vehicle seat can be adjusted in its height position.
Within a height adjustment mechanism of this kind the link can be pivoted for example by rotating the tube element. For this, the tube element and the attachment part in the shape of the link are connected to each other in a torsionally fixed manner such that torsional forces can be transferred between the tube element and the attachment part.
EP 1 820 579 A1 discloses a tube element connected to a flange. For this, two bead sections, also denoted as scaffolds, are formed on the tube element, the bead sections receiving the flange in between themselves. For torsionally locking the flange to the tube element, locking projections are formed on one of the bead sections to engage with an outer contour of a central opening through which the tube element extends.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,322,675 discloses a vehicle seat comprising a seat part and a height adjustment mechanism comprising a link having a bore which comprises at least one substantially radial notch. A tube extends through the bore and comprises, on a bead, at least one projection extending into the notch for torsionally locking the tube to the link.